Homecoming
For the Jack McKinney novelization of the same name see: Homecoming (novel). "Homecoming" is the fifteenth episode of Robotech: The Macross Saga. Summary Rick Hunter is ordered to secretly fly Lynn Minmei to see her family in Japan. Captain Henry Gloval and Lisa Hayes travel to meet with the leaders of Earth to be debriefed. Synopsis After two years of fighting its way back to Earth, the SDF-1 is home. Captain Gloval and First officer Lisa Hayes prepare to meet with the United Earth Defense Government at its secret headquarters in the Alaskan wilderness. Their mission is crucial. They want to convince the governing council to work towards a truce between the Zentraedi and the people of Earth. Lisa and Gloval are met with a cool reception. The council hears them out, then dismisses them with a vague promise to consider their proposal. Gloval is convinced that something is very wrong. While the two officers puzzle over the council’s seeming indifference, Rick Hunter and Lynn Minmei encounter a mystery of their own. Rick flies Minmei back to Japan so that she can visit her parents in the Chinatown section of Yokohama. Minmei’s parents are shocked – but delighted – to find their daughter alive. Minmei’s cousin, Lynn Kyle, hears the commotion and comes into find out what is going on. Rick and Minmei learn that the Earth government has circulated the story that everyone living on Macross Island had been killed. Kyle is pleased to learn that his parents, Minmei’s aunt and uncle, are alive. Although Minmei’s parents would prefer that the girl remain with them, she persuades them to let her return to her career on board the SDF-1. Reluctantly, they agree to let her go, but they send Lynn Kyle to accompany his young cousin. Kyle is a cynical opportunist. War has made him a bitter young man. He can see only the negative sides of situation. Kyle and Rick are not destined to be friends. Captain Gloval and Commander Hayes are called back in to the council meeting, where they are advised that their request for a peace negotiation has been rejected. Gloval demands to know how the council thinks it can win against the Zentraedi forces. The council wants to know why Gloval thinks they can’t. Their decision is based on insufficient knowledge regarding the alien culture. They cannot be sure the Zentraedi would participate in a peace settlement in good faith. To Gloval’s additional dismay, the Earth council refuses to allow the 70,000 inhabitants of Macross City to return to the planet. Press censorship had been exercised from the day the Robotech battlefortress disappeared. The government did not want anyone to know that the world was at war with invading aliens. In an effort to circumvent global panic, they released a story that a guerrilla force had attacked and destroyed Macross Island after the ship had left on its test flight. They do not want their propaganda invalidated by the return of 70,000 supposedly dead friends and relatives. The council concludes that it is more crucial that the SDF-1 draw the enemy forces away from the planet - at any cost. Memorable quotes * Sammie: "I wish I was going too..." Claudia: "What are you talking about? Do you know how cold Alaska is this time of year, or any time of year?" * Lynn Minmei: “Yes, I suppose these mobs are part of the price one must pay for fame.” * Claudia Grant: "For months we never have the chance to be alone and when the opportunity finally comes up he sleeps through it." * Gloval: "Your father has always been very decisive. When we were serving together, a problem came up once about inadequate rations for the men. When he couldn't get any action from headquarters, he ordered the entire division to raid the food supplies of the commanding general." * Rick: "Everybody's looking at you!" Minmei: "Listen! I'm happy to be home! And if I feel like singing and dancing, I will!!" Background information " " was based on the original Japanese episode of The Super Dimension Fortress Macross entitled "Chaina Taun" (Meaning "Chinatown" in English) that was aired 23 January, 1983 in Japan. References Characters * Lisa Hayes * Henry Gloval * Kim Young * Sammie Porter * Vanessa Leeds * Claudia Grant * Maistroff * Tommy Luan * Konda * Bron * Rico * Roy Fokker * Rick Hunter * Minmei's Manager * Lynn Minmei * Ben Dixon (voice) * Max Sterling (voice) * Donald Hayes * Chang * Minmei's Mother * Minmei's Father * Lynn Kyle Vessels and vehicles * SDF-1 * Minmei's Fanjet * VF-1 Valkyrie * Destroid * Destroid Spartan Technology * The Grand Cannon Places * Alaska Base * Mount Fuji * Yokohama * Yokohama Marine Tower, over 2,900 feet high. * China Town * Golden Dragon Other * Punch * Governing Council * The story is set 12 1/2 months after the launch of the SDF-1 Robotech Remastered additions/changes A shot of a poster on Roy's wall and a shot of Roy slapping Claudia's backside are added back into the scene of Claudia visiting Roy, having previously been cut in the original version of the episode. Cast *Robert Axelrod as Rico *Robert V. Barron as Donald Hayes *Bill Capizzi as :*Konda :*Maistroff *Cam Clarke as Max Sterling *J. Jay Smith as the Narrator * Lara Cody as Kim Young *Richard Epcar as Ben Dixon *Greg Finley as Henry Gloval *Rebecca Forstadt as Lynn Minmei *Eddie Frierson as Lynn Kyle *Alexandra Kenworthy as Sammie Porter *Steve Kramer as Tommy Luan *Wendee Lee as Vanessa Leeds *Melanie MacQueen as Lisa Hayes *Edie Mirman as Miriya Sterling *Iona Morris as Claudia Grant *Tony Oliver as Rick Hunter *Jan Rabson as Bron *Dan Woren as Roy Fokker External links * * 15 15